Different types of approaches may be used for different types of access control in computing systems. For instance, one approach uses access control lists (ACLs) to manage access to computing resources (e.g., files, programs, etc.), network resources, network services, etc. Another approach uses role-based access control to manage user access in computing systems. In such an approach, roles are defined and assigned to users. Based on different roles, users may be allowed to perform different operations.